Take care yaar
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: an os.. on a special ocassion.. please r and r..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AGAIN MAI HAZIR HU.. WITH MY BUDHHU SA IDEA.. THIS IS FOR OUR SWEET FRIEND NANDITA.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANDITA.. THIS**

 **IS THE GIRL WITHOUT WHOSE HELP.. I WON'T BE HERE.. NANDITA NE MUJHE BATAYA THA HOW TO JOIN FF.. THANK YOU NANDITA.. :) :)**

 **:)..**

 **JEMON E HOK.. MANAGE KORE NAO HAA.. ;)**

 **THI STORY IS SET AFTER 6TH SEPT'S EPI...**

 **THE STORY:**

After calling for help.. Daya got unconscious.. Ambulance and rescue team reached there.. cid team too..

Abhijeet(panicked): suniye.. suniye bhai shab.. wo Daya..

Man: Daya?

Abhijeet: haa.. senior inspector Daya.. kaha hai?

Rescue team head: excuse me sir.. kya hua? kuch madad chahiye?

Abhijeet: haa.. wo Daya...

Purvi noticed Daya.. some attendant were taking him towards the ambulance..

Purvi(pointing towards that): sir.. wo rahe Daya sir..

Abhijeet looked at the point.. and saw Daya..

Abhijeet(whispered): Daya.. and ran towards him...

He came to the stretcher where Daya was lying..

Abhijeet(patted his cheeks): Daya.. Daya.. yaar kya ho gaya tujhe.. aankhein khol na.. Daya..

Sachin: sir.. sir.. Abhijeet sir.. Daya sir behosh hai..

Head: haa sir.. flight ke sabhi passengers behosh hai.. par aap fikar mat kariye.. sabhi jinda hai..

Abhijeet looked at him with jerk..

Head: I mean.. sab thik hai.. haa kuch serious cases bhi hai.. par yaha pe bohot sare doctors bhi maujoot hai.. unhone sabhi ko check kia hai.. and they

assured that.. sab thik ho jayenge..

Sachin: haa.. sir..

Head: wo to achha hua koi ek hosh mei the.. pata nehi kaun.. hum jab yaha pacuhe to sabhi behosh the.. including pilot.. aur co-pilot ka maut ho chuka tha..

Abhijeet calm down.. and told attendant to take Daya with them to the hospital.. they did so.. the Ambulance drove off.. and Abhijeet kept staring at that with

teary eyes..

Freddy(kept his hand on his shoulder): Sir.. aap jaiye.. hum sambhal lenge..

Abhijeet wiped off his tears..

Abhijeet: nehi Freddy.. mai nehi ja sakta.. hume yaha rehena hai.. Acp sir bhi nehi hai yaha..(he ordered)

Sachin.. Freddy.. control room jao.. Purvi aur Pankaj.. mere sath aao..

they all followed his order.. after all they are cid officer.. how can they neglect the tensed face and teary eyes of the family members of the victims..

after finishing all work.. they reached hospital.. and after meeting all at last they came to meet Daya..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya looked at him.. and to the team who was behind him.. Daya smiled and sat up..

Abhijeet came hurreidly..

Abhijeet: kya kar raha hi yaar.. laite raho tum..

Team(together): kaise hai sir aap?

Daya smiled at this..

Daya: mai bilkul thik hu.. tension karne ki koi baat nehi hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. dikh raha hai..

Daya: Abhijeet.. chup raho.. achha yeh batao.. sabhi passenger thik hai na?

Abhijeet: haa.. aab sab thik hai..

Daya: thank god.. mai to darr hi gaya tha..

Abhijeet: tune hi phone kia tha na help ke liye..

Daya: haa Abhijeet.. yaar sach mei mai bohot daar gaya tha.. jab Pilot bhi behosh ho geye the tab.. aur co pilot ka to pehele hi maut ho gayi thi.. plane crash

kar jata to koi bhi nehi bachta..

All shocked...

Pankaj: sir Pilot pehele hi behosh ho chuke the? to plane...

Daya: maine chalai...

All(excluding Abhijeet): kyaaaa!

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: achha achha bohot ho gaya.. baki ki kahani Daya sir tum logo ko baad mei suna denge..

Purvi: haa sir.. aap aaram kijiye..

Daya: aare nehi nehi Purvi.. (to Abhijeet) aare kya boss? tum inhe bhaga rehe ho?

Freddy: nehi sir.. aap agar humhe aab pura kahani batane wale ho.. to aapko bata du.. hum koi nehi sunne wale hai.. aapko abhi rest karna hai.. aur bas

karna hai..

Pankaj: haa sir.. hum bad mei sun lenge..

Daya(sighed): dekha Abhijeet.. tumhare dar se yeh log aisa bol rehe hai..

Sachin: sir aisa bilkul nehi hai..

Abhijeet: yeh log tumhare tarha budhhu nehi hai.. samjhe..

All lauhghed.. but stopped getting a tough glance from Daya...

Purvi: achha to hum chalte hai..

Daya: phir kab miloge?

Abhijeet: jab tum kahoge..

Daya: aa.. nehi aadhi raat ko nehi..

all burst into laugh.. and all bid him bye bye..

Daya: tum kyu ruk geye boss? tum bhi jao..

Abhijeet was arranging a stool.. stopped..

Abhijeet: achha.. to mai jau?

Daya(casually): haaa..

Abhijeet: thik hai to mai chalta hu.. and saying this he made a extremely serious face.. and turned to go..

Daya(tensed): Abhi.. kya hua kaha ja rehe ho?

Abhijeet(with same serious face.. and without turning towards him): kyu? ghar ja raha hu..

Daya: mujhe yaha chodke?

Abhijeet: tumne hi to bola.. he got no answer.. so he turned and saw Daya with a sad face and fula hua lip..

Abhijeet could not resist himself from smiling..

Daya: haso mat boss.. Abhijeet came near him.. and Daya hugged him from his waist... Abhijeet startd caressing his hair.. and kissed on his head..

Abhijeet: aab tabiyat kaisa hai tera? sach sach bata..

Daya: thik hu mai boss..

Abhijeet: haa.. mujhse jhoot?

Daya separated..

Daya(with tired tone): kya boss..

Abhijeet sat beside him.. and caressed his hair..

Abhijeet: kay ho raha hai batana.. mai batata hu doctor ko..

Daya: kuch nehi. bas sar bhari sa lag raha hai.. aur thora breathing problem hai.. doctor ko kaha tha maine.. unhone dawai di hai.. thik ho jayega.. saying this..

he rested his head on Abhijeet's shoulder.. Abhijeet continued his work..

Abhijeet: tired lag raha hai na?

Daya merely nodded..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. tu lait jaa.. aur so ja..

Daya nodded in no..

Abhijeet: kya nehi?

Daya: mujhe nehi sona..

Abhijeet: kyu nehi sona?

Daya: mujhe tumhe bohot kuch batana hai.. tumhe report bhi to ready karni hogi na?

Abhijeet: mai kyu karu report ready?

Daya:to kaun karega? mai to bimar hu na?

Abhijeet(teasing): achhaaa? mujhe to nehi pata tha..

Daya lift his head up..

Daya: huh.. sirf sone se hi bimari sabit hota hai kya? ek to itni late se aaye ho.. mujhe to kab ki hosh aa gayi thi.. tab se wait kar raha hu.. aab aayega Abhi..

aab aayega Abhi.. par nehi.. senior inspector Abhijeet ko time mile tab na.. thik hai.. mana waha se nehi aa sake.. par hospital mei aake sidha mere sath milne

to aa sakte the na? par nehi.. baki sab ke sath milna tha.. mujhe pata hai.. tum baki sab ke sath milke phir mere pas aaye ho..

baki sabke pas to aapne gharwale hai.. mere pas kaun hai tumhare siwa?

Abhijeet(sadly): Daya..

Daya looked at him.. Abhijeet saw tear drop was waiting to roll down.. Abhijeet pulled him in his hug.. and started rubbing his back..

Abhijeet: kya ho gaya mere Daya ko? ro kyu raha hai woh.. haa?

Daya hugged him tightly..

Abhijeet: kya hua batayga nehi?

Daya: Abhi.. tum pareshan the na?

Abhijeet lifted Daya's face up..

Abhijeet: tujhe kya lagta hai?

Daya again looked down..

Abhijeet: bureau mei jab phone aaya airport control room se.. meri to jaan nikal gayi thi.. usse pehele tere sath koi contact nehi ho pa raha tha.. phir yeh baat

pata chali.. kaise mai airport paucha hu na.. yeh bas mai janta hu.. phir waha jake dekha.. tu behish hai.. mai kitna darr gaya tha pata hai..

Daya: Abhi.. tum mujhe bula rehe the na?

Abhijeet(shocked): tujhe kaise pata? tu to behosh tha..

Daya held his hand..

Daya: Abhi ne bulaya.. to Daya tak to pauchegi hi na.. maine suna tha.. par mai na aankhei hi nehi khol paya.. pata nehi kyu..

Abhijeet: kyu kya.. utna zehirili gas mei.. jab sab behosh ho rehe the.. tab shahb ne flight ko land karwaya.. aur kuch energy bacha tha kya tujhme?

Daya: haa boss.. mera bhi dam ghut raha tha.. mai bhi oxygen mask laga raha tha bar bar.. par dimag mei yeh chinta thi ki sab ko bachana hai.. aur.. he

stopped..

Abhijeet: aur?

Daya(looked at Abhijeet): mujhe Abhi ke pas pauchna hai..

Abhijeet(smiled): haaa.. wo to pauchna hi tha.. Abhi wait jo kar raha tha.. Daya smiled.. but something was missing in that smile..

Abhijeet: waise mujhe to pata hi nehi tha Daya shahb plane bhi udha lete hai.. he smiled.. but Daya again gave that type of sad smile.. Abhijeet sighed..

Abhijeet: mera Daya mujhse kya chupa raha hai?

Daya nodded in no.. "kuch bhi nehi.."

Abhijeet: mere aankho mei dekhke bol.. Abhijeet lifted his face up..

Daya(sadly): boss.. mai kisiko bacha nehi paya..

Abhijeet: kya baat kar raha hai? tune hi bachaya na sab ko..

Daya: nehi boss.. us Ritesh ne zehirili gas chor dia tha.. us mei sab ka daam ghut raha tha.. sab kitna tarap rehe the.. maine khud aankho se dekha.. aur wo

aadmi.. jisko mar hi dala.. aur aur wo co pilot.. (teary eyes) Abhijeet.. unke liye bhi to ghar mei maa baap.. biwi, bachhe.. wait kar rehe honge na? mai bacha

nehi paya.. agar mai.. mai airport mei Deepika se na bolta ki mai cid se hu.. tab sayed yeh sab kuch na hota..

he hugged Abhijeet again.. Abhijeet felt that the situation was going to a wrong way..

Abhijeet(thinking): Daya to rone laga.. kitna dukhi ho gaya mera bhai.. he kissed Daya's head.. ab mai kya karu?

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya dekh shant ho ja.. mera achha bhai hai na.. shant ho ja.. dekh Deepika tujhe aise dekhegi to kya sochegi? bulau use?

Daya separated.. and rubbed his tears..

Daya: kya? tumhe kaise pata ki...

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. mujhe pata hai Deepika tere sath flirt kar rahi thi..

Daya embarrssed..

Daya(smiled shyly): kya boss.. waise tumhe kaise pata?

Abhijeet: aare sirf kyu? sab ko pata chal gaya hai.. jab hum milne geye usse.. usse pucha.. kaisi ho? usne kaha Daya kaisa hai? matlab.. wo ulta humhe

question kar rahi hai.. matlab.. Daya se pucho wo kaisa hai.. woh jaisa hai.. mai bhi waisa hi hu..

Daya laughed out..

Daya: offo Abhi.. yeh level ka tha..

Abhijeet: aur nehi to kya.. jo bhi kuch puch rehe the hum.. sab mei sirf Daya Daya aur Daya.. aare yaar hadd hai..

Daya: haa.. boss.. yeh larki to airport se mera picha kar rahi thi.. aur flight mei bhi mere pas wali seat tha uska.. maine to socha ho gaya kaam aaj.. aur pata

hai.. maine usi par shaq kia.. aare tab na uska shakal dekhne layek tha..

Abhijeet: tumne Deepika par shaq kia Daya.. chi chi..

Daya: aare haa.. boss.. wo kahani mai tumhe naad mai bataunga.. tum suno na...

Abhijeet was smiling and listening him very carefully..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan.. shuru ho gaya yeh to.. kaun bolega ki abhi kuch hi der pehele yeh aasu baha raha tha.. pagal..

mean time without saying anything.. Abhijeet made him lay down.. Daya did not understand even.. Abhijeet was continuously moving his fingers through his

hair... and as a result Daya slept off..

 **NANDITA.. AAB TUM BHI SO JAO.. HEHE.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN.. :).. MAY GOD FULFILL YOUR ALL JUSTIFIED WISHES.. :)**

 **FRIENDS.. WISH OUR FRIEND.. AND TELL ME.. HOW WAS THE OS..**


End file.
